Rolana Candeliere
Well, here we go, i guess.... My name is..... Rolana Candlewick. ( aka Ro Or Rolana Lucignolo) I am the daughter of Romeo ( aka Candlewick ) from The Adventures of Pinocchio. Sadly, in my story i have to become a donkey ._. But i dont want to be unnoticed for the rest of ever after. I ''try ''to stick up for myself, but i am always the one to blame. Everyone expects me to skip school, not turn in homework, or be good. I am not the jerk everyone thinks i am! I have to act like a boy, be sent to an island with no adult supervision, smoke, drink, be immature, turn into a donkey, sent to a farm, and die of exhausion. what a nice role i have.... .-. Portrayers She would sound like Tara Strong when she speaks. Mostly Rolana mumbles because she has fear that she would lose human speech and she cant speak english. her live action portrayer would be Debby Ryan Character Personality Rolana is dangerously shy and completely isolated from the other students at Ever After High. She is normally bullied because of her fairytale role, which is very ironic because she is supposed to be a jerk. She is very tomboyish due to being raised with 5 brothers. She is so much like a boy that people even mistake her for a boy. She never speaks up for herself- She cant speak up for herself because she does not speak english, only italian unless she has a translator in hand. People also tease her by pulling on her ears or tail which makes her bray. She is also very polite and quiet, unlike acting like a jerk, a troublemaking, lazy, impolite, spoiled brat in her destiny. Appearance Rolana has fire-like red hair in an organized braid, auburn eyes, light pink lips, a bit under pale, she has donkey ears and a donkey tail. Story The Adventures of Pinocchio Relationship Family How would she know? Her dad died and she was seperated from her mother as a foal! She was raised by her 5 brothers. Friends She usually hangs out with Kelly Loch because she is the only one who understands her beside Raven Queen. She also hangs with Char Drako because they both share the love of talking to other animals. And she also feels awkward around Cedar Wood because she is supposed to persuade Cedar to go to the land of toys with her in their story. Its not that she hates her, its just she feels very nervous. Pets She does not have a pet for she is technically Islebella Lilman's pet. Quotes In Italian Outfits Basic She has her long hair in a braid, wearing her hood which has 2 holes on the top so her ears could pop through, a long sleeved orange shirt with a furry brown vest, and pine green pants and hoof black converse. Legacy Day Hair in a braid, a chain necklace, a green cap with 2 holes for her ears, an orange and green shirt, a chain belt, green skinny jeans, and black boots with wooden heels. Thronecoming Hair in a longer braid, pine green hat wrapped with a whip and chains hanging off the edges, a one strap orange shirt, a whip and chain belt, a whip decoration wrapping around her left arm, a chain bracelet on her right wrist, a donkey masqurade mask in her righ hand, a pine green cape like skirt, red leggings, a chain wrapping around her left leg, and black muddy boots with stiff chain and whip heels. Getting Fairest Hair down, a green robe, a chain going down connected to robe, an orange dress, a red ripped up belt, red ripped up trim on the dress, white knee socks, orange shoes with red heals. Wave 2 Hair in braid, long sleeve orange shirt, a green tank top, a red belt with chain decor, a red and orange skirt also with chain decorations, green leggings, and orange boots with silver heels and decorated with chains Fun Facts * Her first language is donkey * She sleep walks * she has dilated pupils * She is able to do an impression of Apple White. * She has a secret guilty pleasure - gambling, maybe other things. * She can win any game involving gambling, pool or cards. * Her favorite food is wheat thins * She is born in the spring time on April 15th. Theme song Somebody Help Me- Full Blown Rose Gallery Thronecoming Rolana.png Rolana Legacy Day.png Rolana Revamp.png Rolana Candlewick.png Rolana Destiny.png|Rolana in animal form Rolana Wave 2.png|Rolana Wave 2 Rolana Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Rolana Category:Rebels Category:Female OCs Category:Characters Category:Rebels dating a royal